


Leading on

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, POV Second Person, Poetry, Rhymes, Rhyming, abab rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Another repost from Fictionpress. Hope you enjoyed :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Leading on

You cannot cope,  
just give it in.  
Throw in that rope,  
you can't begin!

  
You messed it up.  
Don't come to me.  
Half empty cup,  
no longer free.

  
Because you froze,  
now we are done.  
See that door close?  
There's no more fun!

  
Stop being scared,  
you shouldn't shake.  
Come in prepared,  
you're such a fake.

  
It's all your fault,  
why do you cry?  
I smell that salt,  
just say goodbye.

You won't say it,  
so I am gone.  
Heart of a pit,  
because you shone.

  
The fun is leading on...

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from Fictionpress. Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
